


Sometimes love comes unexpectedly

by Caleo_54w



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Basically a translation of my very first fanfic, F/M, first time writing in english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caleo_54w/pseuds/Caleo_54w
Summary: Reyna meets Newt Scamander. Well, somehow. She should also buy a book but it did not work out as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

Diary entry from 4.12  
Meum diarium,  
Today something happened to me that I had never expected in my life, and I swore to myself that I would only talk to Frank about it in Rome.  
Today I had a few errands to do in San Francisco. Yes, among other things I should buy some books. Frank recently told me that he had recently started a series of novels called "Harry Potter". And since you only get these books outside of camp, I offered to get them for him.  
I don't admit it, but I also needed a short break from my praetor duties and a purchase came in handy.  
I walked the streets of San Francisco. The sun was shining in my face, tickling the tip of my nose as the masses of cars passed by. I was wearing a white top, a green jacket over it, blue jeans and black sneakers.  
I was walking past a Star Bucks when I felt something strange. An unusual shiver ran down my back and my eyes immediately scanned the surroundings. They searched them for signs of any monsters, but I only saw many cars on the road to my right, an old woman with a walking aid approaching me, and a mother with a toddler on her hand, which pleasantly ate a vanilla ice cream, which it probably had before.  
My eyes fell on the other side of the street. There was something in the side street, my instinct told me. I just didn't know what. After I crossed the street, I stood now in the lane, my hand wandered subconsciously to the coin from imperial gold, which was in my trouser pocket. The side street actually looked quite normal, there was a garbage container inside, with garbage bags protruding from it. Above them was a fire escape, which was available for the neighbouring red block of flats.  
On the floor lay various fruit remains, including a banana peel. I felt my way into the side street, which looked like a dark canyon through the red high walls of the house.  
I went on, and my eyes fell on an open older honey-brown suitcase lying behind the garbage container. Here and there it was sewn up with patches. As I approached, I slipped on a banana peel, whereupon the unimaginable happened. I fell headfirst into the open suitcase.  
I fell into this open suitcase and ended up with my ass in a room. My head was confused. Why is a room with a window accessible through a suitcase? Before me stood a wooden table on which all kinds of documents were stacked, different plants in glass containers stood, a feather quill with ink, an empty piece of parchment, which looked very warm in the light of the lamp, which hung over the table. Above the table there was a window with a dream catcher in front of it, next to the window on the left there were various shelves on which all kinds of brown boxes with some herbs and pots were stacked. Above the window there was a board on which all sorts of bits and pieces were stacked, as it looked, and to the right of the window there was a whole wall full of compartments and drawers. I looked up and noticed that the wall of countless drawers also extended into the room next door.  
It was quite a mess.  
My eyes fell on the window. It had become dark outside, but I could see different fields and widths in the distance. In the distance you could see a lightning hit the ground. Where did I get into Jupiter here?  
"Good evening," said a pleasant male voice, with a British accent. My gaze fell to the left, and I looked a tall lean man, with dishevelled red-brown hair, into his beautiful blue eyes. He wore dark cloth trousers with brown older boots, a white shirt with a black bow tie and a honey-yellow vest over it. Around his head hung a black and yellow striped scarf, one end of which had a badger sewn into it. The outfit was rounded off by his ocean blue coat, which hung elegantly down to his knees.  
My eyes fell on his beautiful face  
How can a man have such beautiful blue eyes? Wait, what am I doing?  
I do not know this man at all. My hand slipped into my pocket and took out my coin. From some shelf height a shadow jumped down and tore the coin out of my hand. He ran towards the exit where the stranger stood, ready to escape into the night. But the stranger grabbed the something that had a fluffy, black fur and a long, beaky muzzle by the tail.  
He tickled it tenderly on his belly and said with a honey-sweet voice, which immediately sent me to the dreamland: "Come on. Give it back what you took." The animal began to laugh and actually my coin fell out, during the flight it turned into a short sword, which clashed on the wooden floor. The stranger dropped the creature and took my short sword, which he examined with complete fascination. "Roman magic. Incredibly rare. I have only read about it in the books during my school days at Hogwarts." The thing disappeared between his feet into the night and he looked at me. His eyes fell on the ground, which was somehow very sweet. "I suppose that's her gun?"  
I nodded. He took out a wooden stick, mumbled a few words I didn't understand, and then tapped my sword, which then turned back into a coin.  
"I don't want to hurt them," he said calmly and I somehow believed him immediately.  
"Who are you? And where am I here? And what kind of being was that? None from Tarutarus I assume.  
Then he introduced himself as Newt Scamander, a magical zoologist by profession.  
"Magic zoologist?"  
"I study and take care of magical creatures so that they remain hidden from the Muggles."  
"Muggles?"  
"The non-magical humans. Or do you prefer the term No-Mag?  
"No- what?"  
"May I ask who you are and how you ended up in my office?"  
"Yes, I'm still asking myself that question." I stood up straight, with a clear, powerful voice, introducing myself: "My name is Reyna, praetores of Camp Jupiter and the twelfth Legion Fulminata.  
"So then they also have...?"  
I took off my jacket and showed him my Legion tattoo.  
"So the books were right after all," he said and looked at the floor, which was kind of cute.  
"Are you a magician? Like Circe," I asked him.  
"Yes, about that, you could say that. Although I refuse to turn men into pigs."  
My eyes widened in horror.  
"No, no. It's all right. Let me explain."  
And then he told me about his life. About everything...


	2. Chapter 2

Diary entry from 5.12.:  
The rain pelted against the window pane of my office. When I looked out, I could see the lightning strike of a Thunderbird in the distance, and the shimmer of a unicorn, which I could soothe with the help of my guest.  
I looked up and looked at the young woman who had fallen into my suitcase yesterday. Unwillingly well noticed.  
The young, barley-slender woman had piercing, obsidian-black eyes, and shiny black hair that reminded me of the shine of a gem in the sunlight. Her Harr had worn her open all day today, giving her a majestic look that was only further enhanced by her posture and charisma.   
She had a beautiful, royal face, which looked even more attractive with her Hispanic skin tone.  
After yesterday's faux pas with the Niffler, I had explained everything to her and had to smile slightly at her astonished expression.  
She asked me about Harry Potter, and I had to suppress a slight laugh when I explained everything to her. When I explained here that all these stories, which delighted both the Muggle world and the world of Roman and Greek magicians, were written by one of our most famous graduates of Hogwarts, a so-called J.K. Rowling, she looked at me with such an astonishing and at the same time questioning look that even Professor Dumbledore could not resist a laugh.  
J.K. Rowling had received permission to publish the books in the world of Muggles from the Minister of Magic himself, on the condition that she naturally appeared as Muggle and assured her Muggle readers that all these stories were pure fiction.  
How gullible Muggles sometimes are, but that's another subject...  
J.K. Rowling was one of the Gryffindor House graduates, as I told her.  
After spending the night here last night, I took her on a guided tour of the various reserves where I provided shelter for many magical creatures.  
In the beginning, she was a bit afraid of the numerous animal creatures, but after a short time, she overcame her fear.  
She listened spellbound to my explanations and stroked also some animal beings.  
At the latest, when she saw a unicorn, she had been completely fascinated.  
I looked into her black eyes and recognized the glitter, the warmth, which one develops only if one argues with magic animal beings.  
When I discovered this glitter, my body warmed up and my heart beat faster.  
Why did this happen? I only knew her for one day, didn't I?  
Be that as it may, after work we still went into my hut to eat together and now we sat here.  
The glow of my desk lamp made her face shine so beautifully.  
"I have a question, Ms. Ramirez-Arellano."  
"I told you-you could call me Reyna."  
"Oh yeah, right." I looked a little concerned to the ground because the eye contact with such a beautiful face somehow caused an unpleasant feeling in me.  
"Reyna, can you tell me what it's like at Camp Jupiter? How did it happen that the Roman magicians settled here? Is your camp structure really based on that of Roman society, as legends and fairy tales tell?"  
She laughed at the questions, whereupon I noticed her charming smile...  
She began to explain everything to me.


End file.
